


Proof That Natasha Romanoff Has a Soul

by yelenasnat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Clint and Wanda miss their Natasha very much, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Main focus is wandanat so let’s go lesbians!, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Natasha and Clint are basically siblings, Natasha comes back soon, ScarletWidow, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda x Nat relationship eventually!, Wandanat, kinda a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenasnat/pseuds/yelenasnat
Summary: Wanda Maximoff doesn’t want to accept the fact that her mentor, role model, and friend is truly gone. After a month the avengers mourned Tony Stark’s death, the team has some exciting news for Wanda.**Endgame Spoilers bc this takes place after Endgame**





	Proof That Natasha Romanoff Has a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funerals and loneliness.

They did it. They won. But was it really worth it in the end?

There was Wanda Maximoff, standing in all black attire, watching them float Tony Stark’s first Arc Reactor, the one he gave to Pepper with “Proof That Tony Stark Has a Heart” engraved upon it, on a lake near Tony's log cabin. It was an awfully quiet afternoon... the birds weren’t chirping, the crunchy leaves weren’t rustling around— it was almost as if the world had gone with Tony... and _Natasha_.

Wanda’s heart tore little by little at the gut dropping realization that she was really gone. Her mentor, her role model, her only friend... was _gone_. She couldn’t help but feel frustrated to know that here they were, celebrating Tony — but not the red head. _It wasn’t fair. She was more than a sacrifice. She had a soul._

A warm, single tear slid down her left cheek at the sudden thoughts of the deceased spy. She quickly batted it away by blinking the tear away furiously. Wanda feared the worst and looked around. She noticed Clint had been staring at her the entire time.  _Shit_. She awkwardly looked back down at her feet and swallowed the lump in her throat. None of this was right. Wanda blew some air out of her mouth and bit her lower lip, hard. She looked up once more, pretending to be alright. 

  
After Tony’s memorial, Wanda made her way closer to the lake in the back of the house. She needed to be away from everyone. Even though she was outside, she somehow managed to feel a little claustrophobic around all the people. Wanda stood under the large tree in front of the moving water. The cool breeze felt nice against her cheeks. She stared out into the flowing water — _you_ _did_ _this._ _You made this all possible._

Heavy footsteps and leaves crunching along the way were heard behind her, knocking the thoughts out of her mind. On reflect, she sharply turned around. Clint was making his was next to her. Wanda let out a tiny sigh. _Great, he’s probably going to pester me about what he saw earlier._  Wanda turned around and stared back to the moving water. They both were looking into the lake, side by side. A solid minute of awkward silence consuming them both.

  
“You okay?” Clint’s gentle voice started, cutting the silence like a machete. Wanda looked up into his empty eyes, _he’s in pain because of her._ She knew it. Everyone did. It was like he practically lost his sister. Wanda understood the pain he was feeling. She had gone through the same with Pietro. Wanda couldn’t help but feel bad for him. After all, he was the one who witnessed _everything_. Wanda knew that if she were the one on Vormir with Nat, she wouldn’t be able to ever forgive herself.

  
Wanda shook her head slightly. There was no point in lying anymore.

“You know... it doesn’t feel right. Not celebrating her. It’s like everyone suddenly forgot who made this _all_ possible... and i-it just doesn’t sit well with me,” Wanda replied slowly. Another tear threatened to spill out. Except, her eyes remained glossy. At this moment, she didn’t care anymore. She let her emotions take control over her. _I mean, it was a funeral after all, right?_ Clint’s face dropped, staring at the ground. Wanda took this chance to observe the man. His eyes were glossy as well. He slowly began to nod his head,

  
“I feel the same way. It doesn’t feel right to not acknowledge her. Tony had a heart, but Natasha had a _soul_ _..._ ”

  
Wanda couldn’t reply. She harshly swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She looked back to the flowing water and sighed. _She had the brightest soul ever._

  
“You know, I wish there was a way, that I could let her know — that we won,” Clint looked back into Wanda’s eyes, “We did it.”  
Wanda stared back as Clint had a half smile on his face as he said that. Wanda began to feel the corner of her lips inch up— into a half smile. 

  
“She knows. They both do.” Wanda was certain. She could almost _feel_ the red head watching them from up above. Clint couldn’t help but fully smile as he pulled her in for a side hug. Wanda happily accepted it, as the two mourned their long lost friend.

...

  
It had been almost a month since the funeral. A month since Wanda had last seen her fellow teammates. She didn’t feel the need to keep in touch with them, there was no point to it. She was only ever close with Pietro, Vision and Natasha... and now they were _all_ gone. Every single one of them. Her dark apartment walls reeked of loneliness. She had no one left in this world, so Wanda didn’t give a shit where she stayed. The west coast was a different setting for her. Different people, different atmosphere. Wanda bit her lower lip in a quiver. She blinked away a tear as her eyes darted to the bright moonlight that peeked through her half open window. The breeze made her long curtains dance around in the night.

Wanda sat in her bed, with the sheets half covering her long, bare legs. She rested her chin on her knees, and looked out into the sky. It was a very starry night. Wanda couldn’t help but think those stars were her family and friends, shining down on her. It was silly, but it comforted her. The past month had been countless nights of insomnia and she only had that single thought to wash her bad thoughts away... to help her sleep  _eventually_. 

All of a sudden, an ear shattering noise rang through her ears. Wanda lifted her head up in confusion. She shifted and grabbed her phone that was causing the loud noise. Wanda blinked a few times before she could make out the caller ID - Clint was calling. _It was almost 1 in the morning, what on earth could he want?_ Wanda rose a brow and picked it up before it could reach voicemail.

  
“Hello?” Wanda began in a confused tone.

  
“Wanda? Sorry if I woke you up, but you gotta come over to Bruce’s! We have some big news,” Clint said in almost a breathless tone. He sounded like he had ran a mile. Wanda’s heart started to race.

”W-What news? Is everything alright?” Wanda asked rather quickly. 

“Yes! _Yes!_ Everything’s alright just _please_ come over now!”

With that, the other line went dead. Wanda looked back down at her phone and shut it off. She couldn’t waste another minute - she removed the sheets from her body and got up as quickly as she could.  

Wanda drove frantically. No one was in the streets as it was already nearing 2 am. Wanda left in a rush and didn’t even bother to change out of her pajama shorts and tee. Her hair was still in a messy bun but it didn’t stop her from going to Bruce’s. It was a long drive — almost an hour drive, but with how much pressure her foot held on the gas pedal, she was sure to arrive in 30 minutes. A million thoughts ran through her mind. _What news? Is it good? Clint said everything was alright. But what could he want right now that’s so urgent?_ The thoughts were eating her out alive. Even thought Clint said everything was alright, her anxiety wouldn’t let her think that. Wanda drove with the windows down, breathing in that pacific coast highway smell. Wanda darted her eyes into the stars, _please be good news, Natasha, Pietro and Vision._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the first chapter it’s getting everything in place — there will be def be more to come !


End file.
